The ability to trace produce back to its packing facilities, inspection points, and even the field in which it was grown is becoming more of a necessity in the produce industry as concerns regarding food safety increase. In the event of a food-borne illness outbreak, for example, damage may be limited if the source of the contaminated product is identified quickly so that other products grown in the same field, processed in the same packing facility, and/or transported in the same vehicle can be quarantined.
The events of Sep. 11, 2001 reinforced the need to enhance the security of the United States. They also raised awareness of the possibility of bioterrorism attacks. Hence, Congress passed the Public Health Security and Bioterrorism Preparedness and Response Act of 2002 (the Bioterrorism Act), which requires food handlers to establish and maintain records for all food directly in contact with its finished container.
In addition, many customers, such as brokers and retailers, are increasingly requesting real time access to information regarding the produce they buy. For example, they often desire to view shipping, tracing, and inspection information immediately after they place an order for produce. Many customers also require independent certification audits of all produce sold in their stores.
Currently, much of the shipping, tracing, and inspection information are recorded on paper. Moreover, a myriad of different recording techniques are used to record this information. Consequently, it is often difficult to comply with government requirements to be able to quickly trace produce back to the packing facility in which it was processed and to the field in which it was grown. It is also difficult to comply with customers' requests to instantaneously access information regarding their produce orders.